Mass Effect: Destrukcja
by erixon09
Summary: "Bo nie ma Vakariana bez Shepard. A on się o tym boleśnie przekonał." Żniwiarze, największe niebezpieczeństwo jakie spotkało galaktykę, zostali zniszczeni. Jednak są osoby, dla których koniec wojny okazał się początkiem większego cierpienia. Garrus Vakarian nie może pogodzić się z śmiercią komandor Shepard, kobiety która skradła jego serce. Tylko czy aby na pewno odeszła?
1. Rozdział 1 - Cena

**Rozdział I - "Cena"**

 _Ale to ty musisz dokonać wyboru._

Komandor Jane Shepard stała na szczycie Tygla, mając przed sobą rozwiązanie, którego szukała od początku swojej przygody. Ostateczne zakończenie wojny ze Żniwiarzami znajdowało się w odległości kilkunastu kroków i tylko od niej zależała cała przyszłość galaktyki.

Czy była gotowa decydować o losie nie tylko swoim, ale i całego wszechświata? Nie.

Ale czy ktoś może być na taki moment gotowy?

Postawiła krok, potem kolejny w stronę niebieskiego mechanizmu, zapewniającego kontrolę nad Żniwiarzami. Była tuż obok niego, miała go na wyciągnięcie ręki, kiedy przed oczami zobaczyła postać Andersona. Kilka wspomnień z niedalekiej przeszłości, chwile triumfu lecz i chwile smutku. Ostatnie słowa admirała, jego ostatni oddech.

Obejrzała się w stronę pomarańczowego mechanizmu.

\- Anderson, jeśli mnie słyszysz, gdziekolwiek jesteś, zrobię to co obiecałam.

Odwróciła się i powoli, wciąż będąc osłabioną, ruszyła w stronę rozwiązania, pozwalającego jej na ostateczne zniszczenie Żniwiarzy. Zakończenie tej cholernej wojny i ostateczne pozbycie się tego problemu. Stanęła przed mechanizmem, podniosła broń do góry i pociągnęła za spust. W powietrzu rozległ się odgłos wystrzału, potem kolejny i kolejny.

Wokół tygla zaczęła zbierać się wiązka pomarańczowej energii. Hackett obawiał się czym może skutkować jej uwolnienie. W myślach prowadził szybkie kalkulacje, a po chwili, będąc już zdecydowanym, zaczął wydawać rozkazy:

\- Do wszystkich flot! - rozległ się jego głos - Tygiel uzbrojony. Przerwać walkę i natychmiast udać się do punktu zbornego. Powtarzam: przerwijcie walkę i spadajcie stąd!

Joker nie wierzył w to co właśnie słyszy. Mieli uciekać i pozostawić komandor w takim momencie, w chwili ostatecznego zwycięstwa. Niedoczekanie. Zaczął szybko ustawiać kurs, w kierunku Cytadeli i Tygla, nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zginęła.

Na ramionach poczuł dotyk dłoni, usłyszał głos, który docierał do niego jak przez mgłę. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał prosto w twarz Kaidana. Malował się na niej smutek, pogodzenie ze stratą. Po raz kolejny powtórzył to samo zdanie:

\- Wiem stary... - zrobił krótką przerwę, widząc że Jeff wreszcie zareagował - ale musimy lecieć.

Joker spojrzał w jego twarz, skierował wzrok ponownie na Tygiel i zrozumiał. Było już za późno. Za późno dla jego pani komandor, jego mentorki i jego dobrej przyjaciółki.

\- Do diabła! - przeklął pod nosem. Jego palce zaczęły latać po klawiaturze, a już po chwili Normandia pędziła w stronę bezpiecznego miejsca.

 _Zawiodłem ją_ \- pomyślał Joker, uderzając ręką o ramię fotela. _Zwyczajnie w świecie zawiodłem…_

W tym samym momencie Tygiel wystrzelił potężną wiązkę pomarańczowej energii. Jeff zdążył tylko zauważyć, że niszczy ona jednego ze Żniwiarza na swojej drodze. Pilot wierzył, że pole energetyczne, które zaczęło się rozprzestrzeniać, nie zrobi im krzywdy, jednak nie chciał ryzykować, wolał dmuchać na zimne. Dlatego odpalił pełne zasilanie i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

Dzień później, kiedy po całym wszechświecie rozległa się wiadomość o ostatecznym zniszczeniu Żniwiarzy, wszystkie rasy galaktyki wpadły w nieopanowaną euforię. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo zostało pokonane, że wreszcie nadeszły czasy pokoju i beztroski.

Jednak pewna grupa pilotów, żołnierzy nie świętowała razem z nimi. Byli na statku i stali wokół tablicy upamiętniającej te wszystkie dzielne osoby, które przyczyniły się do pokonania Żniwiarzy, a których już nie było z nimi.

Ashley Williams, Miranda Lawson, Thane Krios, Kelly Chambers i wiele innych imion oraz nazwisk znajdowało się na tym pomniku. Choć zebrani chcieli im oddać cześć, nie był to główny powód, dlaczego wszyscy się tam znaleźli.

Po krótkiej chwili ciszy z szeregu zebranych wysunął się Garrus, trzymający w ręku tabliczkę z kolejnym nazwiskiem, które miało znaleźć się na pomniku. Turianin wyglądał na ledwie żywego, jego spojrzenie było puste, a ruchy jakby wymuszone.

Stanął przed tablicą i ponownie zamarł. Spojrzał na ten kawałek metalu, który wciąż spoczywał w jego dłoniach. Delikatnie go pogładził, nie potrafił się z nim rozstać. Po dłuższej chwili - która w jego odczuciu mogła być wiecznością - umieścił tabliczkę na pomniku i teraz lista poległych za obronę wszystkich ras galaktyki, którzy kiedykolwiek służyli na tym statku, była pełna. Brakowało tylko tego nazwiska. Tego imienia.

Odwrócił się i stanął obok pozostałych. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na tablicę pamiątkową jedyną rzeczą, którą widział był napis:

 **KOMANDOR JANE SHEPARD**

I w tym właśnie momencie poczuł, że galaktyka nie jest już tym samym miejscem, że stała się niewyobrażalnie pusta, nijaka. Spojrzał w górę, w stronę nieba i pomyślał o pewnym barze. Jednak i to nie złagodziło bólu w jego sercu.

 _Bo nie ma Vakariana bez Shepard._

A on się o tym boleśnie przekonał.

W tym czasie na Cytadeli panowała jedynie wszechobecna cisza. Po wielkim dziele cywilizacji zostały jedynie ruiny, a cała stacja wyglądała jak zapomniane miejsce, którego od wieków jedynym przyjacielem był czas. Nieubłagany i niszczycielski.

Można się tylko zastanawiać ile zwłok znajdowało się pod tymi zgliszczami, osób, które nie będą mogły zobaczyć nowej ery galaktyki. Ery pokoju i dobrobytu.

A wśród nich jedno ciało, leżące na stosie gruzów. Z nieśmiertelnikiem z wygrawerowanym napisem N7, zawieszonym na szyi, spoczywającym na klatce piersiowej. Na klatce, lekko unoszącej się pod wpływem oddechu. Oddechu jak najbardziej żywej osoby.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Samotność

**Rozdział II - "Samotność"**

Zaraz po oddaniu hołdu poległym, Garrus nie rozmawiając z nikim poszedł do centrali artyleryjskiej na trzecim piętrze. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą drzwi, w tej chwili nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek mu teraz przeszkadzał.

Wiedział, że inni też cierpią z powodu straty pani komandor. Była dla nich przyjaciółką, mentorką, osobą z którą mogli porozmawiać o każdym problemie.

Jednak żaden z nich nie czuł do niej tego co on. Żaden z nich nie gładził jej pięknych włosów, nie trzymał w uścisku jej zgrabnej, wytrzymałej talii. Chociaż wiedzieli co łączyło go i Shepard, nie byli w stanie pojąć kim ona była dla niego. Nie miał zamiaru słuchać wyrazów współczucia z powodu straty tak wyjątkowej osoby. Wiedział, że każde słowo z ich ust, pogorszyłoby tylko to uczucie wszechogarniającej pustki.

Siedział więc samotnie w miejscu, w którym zaczęło kiełkować ich uczucie. Jego jedynym towarzyszem była nieprzerwana cisza. Nie płakał bo żeby płakać trzeba czuć smutek. A on nie czuł już nic. Wraz ze śmiercią Shepard cząstką jego duszy po prostu wyparowała, zniknęła pozostawiając czarną dziurę, wypraną z jakichkolwiek emocji.

Przez głowę przelatywały mu wspomnienia ukochanej oraz słowa, które nagle straciły na znaczeniu.

 _I wybacz mi tę niesubordynację, ale twój chłopak..._

Chłopak. Gdy Shepard po raz pierwszy zaczęła się zalecać w jego stronę, dając mu do zrozumienia, że interesują ją coś więcej niż przyjaźń, Garrus był rozbity.

Z jednej strony podziwiał komandor, była dla niego wspaniałą przyjaciółką i współtowarzyszem. Ufał jej bezgranicznie, był gotowy powierzyć w jej ręce własne życie. Ale czy czuł do niej wtedy coś więcej? Czy w tej ludzkiej kobiecie było coś, co pociągało go, sprawiało, że chciał jeszcze bardziej się do niej zbliżyć?

Nie był tego pewien. Ale wiedział, że nie może skreślić możliwości, że on i Sheprad będą kiedyś parą. Była jedną z nielicznych osób w galaktyce, które coś dla niego znaczyły. Czy tym czymś była miłość? Garrus miał się o tym jeszcze przekonać.

Ludzie jak i turianie wierzą w coś takiego, jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. W to, że uczucie do drugiej osoby pojawi się jak piorun w czasie burzy i sprawia, że w sercu dwóch osób rodzi się szczere, wzajemne uczucie. To bzdura, a on już wiedział, że prawdziwa miłość to nie efekt chwili, jednego momentu, ale wspólnej pracy i wzajemnego wsparcia osób, które chcą ze sobą spędzić życie.

Po wyznaniu Shepard, po kolejnych rozmowach z nią zrozumiał, że jeśli cokolwiek ma się w jego życiu udać, to tylko i wyłącznie za sprawą pani komandor i uczucia, którym go darzyła. Ich miłość miała być tą rzeczą, która wynagrodziła by Garrusowi ciągłe zawody, zdradę przyjaciela, utratę tak wielu towarzyszy. Która nadałaby jego życiu sens.

 _Ale twój chłopak ma dla ciebie rozkaz... wróć cała i zdrowa. Bez ciebie galaktyka będzie strasznie pusta..._

To życzenie zagnieździło się jego głowie i za żadną cenę nie chciało jej opuścić. Dręczyło go już kolejną godzinę, od chwili, w której Shepard oddała swoje życie w imię większego dobra - wolnej galaktyki. Jak zwykle doskonale wykonała rozkaz, powstrzymała zagładę. Ale skoro dała radę z tak trudnym zadaniem, czemu nie mogła wykonać prostego i głupiego polecenia: Wróć cała i zdrowa.

Dlaczego po raz kolejny poświęciła własne dobro na rzecz innych?

 _Chyba wiem…_ \- pomyślał. _Powiedzieć że była dobrą osobą to za mało, ale właśnie tak jest. I ubieranie tego w piękne słowa i niezwykle skomplikowane metafory nie zmieni faktu, że właśnie ta prosta odpowiedź jest najlepsza, najbardziej trafna._

Wpatrywał się w ścianę i myślał, o niej i o przyszłości, którą im odebrano. O tym co mogli razem zyskać, kiedy wreszcie zapanuje pokój. O tym jak mogliby odpocząć od nieskończonej walki o własne życie i przyszłość wszechświata. O tych zwykłych rzeczach, które czekały ich po fali nieprawdopodobnych i niemożliwych przygód, które razem przeżyli.

Chociaż przeżyli to chyba teraz niewłaściwe słowo. Nie w momencie tak wielkiej straty, zarówno dla niego jak i całej galaktyki.

W myślach usłyszał kolejne zdania, które padły wcześniej z jego ust:

 _Potem czas na emeryturę w jakimś ciepłym, tropikalnym miejscu i życie z honorariów za widy. Kto wie, może przekonamy się jak wygląda turiańsko-ludzkie dziecko._

I jej odpowiedź:

 _Wchodzę w to, ale lepiej spróbować adopcji. Biologia może nam stanąć na przeszkodzie._

Ta myśl niezwykle go zabolała. Nikt we wszechświecie nie byłby w stanie pojąć jak bardzo chciałby zmierzyć się właśnie z takimi problemami. Z różnicą gatunkową i wszystkimi tymi biologicznymi przeszkodami. Niestety żaden z tych problemów nigdy nie będzie spędzał mu snu z powiek, gdyż wszechświat zadbał o to, żeby nie musiał się przejmować takimi głupstwami.

Zabrał mu to co było dla niego najcenniejsze. I pozostawił go samego w tej gromadzie miliardów gwiazd, planet i innych ciał niebieskich. Może miał przyjaciół, rodzinę, ale żadne z nich nigdy nie będzie mogło zastąpić mu Shepard.

Żadne z nich nigdy nie dotknie go w taki sposób, nie rozśmieszy go, gdy będzie tego potrzebował. Nie pocałuje go z taką namiętnością jak ona, kobieta, która mogłaby mieć każdego, a która wybrała właśnie jego. Prostego turianina, żołnierza, który nigdy w życiu nie liczył nawet na odrobinę szczęścia.

A dzięki słowom "Kocham Cię na zawsze", które padły z jej ust, poczuł czym jest prawdziwe szczęście, którego od tak dawna nie potrafił zaznać. Szczęście, które ponownie zostało mu odebrane, tym razem na zawsze.

 _Jeśli trafię do tego baru w niebie a ty nie - będę patrzyła na ciebie z góry. Nigdy nie będziesz sam._

Tak bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, tak bardzo chciał poczuć obecność Shepard. Jednak kiedy świat jest wobec ciebie taki okrutny, bezwzględny przestajesz wierzyć, że może się zdarzyć w nim coś dobrego. Wątpisz, że twoja ukochana osoba, pomimo śmierci jest gdzieś tam, patrzy na ciebie i cierpi, widząc twój ból i rozpacz po stracie.

I chociaż Garrus nie wierzył, to błagał w myślach o jakiś znak, o jakąś drobną rzecz, która sprawiłaby, że poczułby ponownie jej obecność. Dałoby mu to odrobinę nadziei, której właśnie teraz, jak nigdy przedtem, naprawdę potrzebował.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

\- Garrusie, jesteś tam? - usłyszał cichy głos Liary. Czujniejsze ucho wychwyciło by, że jakiś czas temu płakała. - Wiem, że cierpisz - spokojnie kontynuowała, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowa - i prawdopodobnie, nikt z nas nie może sobie wyobrazić jak się teraz czujesz…

 _Niech skończy to bezsensowne gadanie._ \- po jego twarzy przeszedł grymas bólu.

… ale pamiętaj, że jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to możesz na nas liczyć. Bardzo chcielibyśmy ci pomóc, choć wiem, że nie jesteśmy w stanie...

 _Chociaż to rozumiecie._ \- w sercu poczuł ukłucie rozpaczy.

Proszę, nie zamykaj się w sobie i nie pozwól by jedyną, otaczającą cię rzeczą była rozpacz. Komandor… Shepard cię kochała, udowodniła to wiele razy. I wiem, że nie chciałaby...

 _Co ty możesz wiedzieć, czego Shepard pragnęła, a czego nie?_ \- po jego poliku spłynęła samotna łza, a potem kolejna i kolejna.

... nie chciałaby, żebyś teraz, gdy galaktyka jest wolna, zamartwiał się i cierpiał w samotności. Rozumiem, my wszyscy rozumiemy, że musisz uporać się z tym cierpieniem, ale nie pozwól by jej ofiara poszła na marne. Shepard dała nam szansę na lepsze życie, a my musimy z niej skorzystać. Teraz cię zostawiam, ale jeśli… - dalsze słowa przerwały otwierające się drzwi. W przejściu stał Garrus, cały dygotał, a po jego twarzy płynęły kolejne krople łez.

Nie czekając na zgodę Liara podeszła do niego, po czym go objęła. W pierwszym momencie turianin wzdrygnął się, ale po chwili jego głowa znalazła się na ramieniu przyjaciółki. Po ręcę Liary spływały kolejne łzy Garrusa, ale ona nie przejmowała się tym. Czuła, że turianin musi wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko, co ciąży mu na sercu.

Domyślała się, że na razie i tak nie sprawi to, że poczuje się on lepiej, ale wiedziała, że będzie to jego pierwszy krok, który pozwoli mu w jakimś stopniu pogodzić się ze stratą Shepard. Pierwszy z wielu. Ale przecież od czegoś trzeba zacząć…

\- Tak bardzo mi jej brakuje - Garrus ledwo zdołał wykrztusić to przez łzy. Liara nie powiedziała ani słowa. Nie znalazła żadnego, które byłoby teraz odpowiednie. Turianin ponownie oparł głowę o ramię Liary i płakał dalej.

W tym momencie nie mógł liczyć na nic więcej...


	3. Rozdział 3 - Sygnał

**Rozdział III - "Sygnał"**

Był to już trzeci prom, wysłany przez admirała Hacketta do zbadania tego, co pozostało z Cytadeli. Tak jak na poprzednich znalazł się na nim lekarz, siedmiu żołnierzy i inżynier. Z założenia ich zadaniem miało być odnalezienie wszystkich osób, którym jakimś cudem udało się przeżyć porwanie przez Żniwiarzy i późniejszy wybuch Tygla.

Jednak po tym, jak dwa poprzednie promy wróciły z niczym z poszukiwań, załoga nie nastawiała się na znalezienie jakiejkolwiek żywej duszy. W takiej sytuacji mieli rozkaz zabrać tyle ciał ile się da, by następnie, jeśli będzie to możliwe, przekazać je bliskim oraz zorganizować im godny pochówek.

Załoga przemierzała kolejny z korytarzy. Obrazy, które mieli przed oczami nie jednego złamałyby. Stosy powykręcanych ciał, pozbawionych kończyn, powyginanych w dziwnych, pośmiertnych pozycjach. Ale im nie wolno było pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. Choć ich zadanie z góry skazano na niepowodzenie, wymagało pełnej koncentracji, by przez nieuwagę nie przegapić tej jednej osoby, która potrzebowała by ich pomocy.

Wszechobecną ciszę panującą wśród mrocznych ścian Cytadeli przerywały jedynie kroki i oddechy członków grupy poszukiwawczej.

\- Myślałem, że na Ziemi widziałem już wszystko, ale te korytarze pełne trupów - tu zrobił przerwę - będę miał po nich koszmary przez długi, długi czas.

\- Ramirez, cisza! Skup się na swoim zadaniu - przerwał mu zdenerwowany lekarz. - Smith, jak wskaźniki, czy wykrywają może jakieś żywe formy organiczne?

\- Niestety nie, Sir! - odpowiedział młody szeregowy. - Wygląda na to, że i nam nie uda się znaleźć tu żadnej żywej duszy.

Chociaż słowa te zabolały doktora, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. I tak nie liczył na wiele. Nie spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi. Pomimo tego, że miał nadzieję na jakiś cud, to był nastawiony na to, że ich zadanie, tak jak w przypadku wcześniejszych grup, sprowadzi się do przeniesienia jak największej liczby ciał, które następnie zostaną zabrane na Ziemię. A następne kilka godzin poszukiwań, tylko go w tym przeczuciu utwierdziło.

\- Dobra - zaczął zrezygnowany. - Mamy jeszcze godzinę do planowanego odlotu, więc chyba nici z naszych poszukiwań. Musimy zabrać się za ładowanie ciał. Wasza czwórka - tu wskazał na Ramireza, dwóch innych żołnierzy i inżyniera - zajmie się lewym korytarzem. Ja razem z resztą - tu spojrzał na młodego szeregowego i trzech pozostałych żołnierzy - zajmiemy się tym na wprost. Do roboty, musimy zabrać ciała z tego okropnego miejsca.

Grupa zasalutowała i rozeszła się we wskazane miejsca. Lekarz wraz z żołnierzami udali się w głąb korytarza i zaczęli przenosić zwłoki. Nie była to wdzięczna praca, ale każda ze znajdujących się tu osób zasługiwała na tę odrobinę szacunku, po ich bestialskiej śmierci. Dlatego nikt nie zgłaszał sprzeciwu i nie podważał sensu wykonywanych działań.

Załoga przenosiła zwłoki na prom, robiła to automatycznie, każdy w głowie odliczał tylko kolejne ciało, by na koniec móc zgłosić liczbę wszystkich zebranych osób. Lekarzowi wydawało się, że misja przeminie bez żadnych większych niespodzianek, kiedy po piętnastu minutach przenoszenia zwłok młody szeregowy zaczął krzyczeć:

\- Mam odczyt, mam odczyt! - lekarz nie zrozumiał w pierwszym momencie o czym do cholery bredzi ten młodzik. Jednak kiedy dostrzegł na jego twarzy wyraz podniecenia zrozumiał, że ich misja, może okazać się pierwszą naprawdę ratunkową. Lekarz podbiegł szybko do żołnierza.

\- Gdzie? - zapytał, a w jego głosie było słychać zarówno zdumienie jak i nadzieję.

\- Pięćset trzydzieści siedem metrów przed nami. - te słowa wystarczyły by dwójka ruszyła szybko we wskazaną przez młodzika stronę. Po kilku minutach byli już blisko tego miejsca. Znajdowali się w ogromnej sali wypełnionej dużą ilością gruzu i złomu.

Lekarz wiedział, że gdzieś wśród tych śmieci znajduje się cel ich wyprawy. Czuł to i wierzył, że przeczucie jak i sygnał z urządzenia go nie zawiedzie. Po krótkiej chwili reszta załogi znalazła się w tym pomieszczeniu, każdy z nich chciał zobaczyć szczęściarza, który przeżył wybuch Tygla.

Cała grupa udała się przez przeszkody, uważając na niestabilne podłoże, w kierunku odbieranego sygnału. W końcu po dziesięciu minutach ostrożnej przeprawy, zlokalizowali poszukiwaną osobę. Była to kobieta w średnim wieku, jednak obrażenia jakich doznała, nie pozwalały na jej identyfikację. Miała poparzoną twarz, mnóstwo zadrapań i prawdopodobnie złamaną rękę, która znajdowała się pod kawałkiem gruzu. Jedyną rzeczą, która świadczyła o tym, że to przedstawicielka płci pięknej, była jej zgrabna sylwetka.

\- Ramirez, raz, dwa, masz zawiadomić statek, że ma się tu znaleźć natychmiast! Przekaż, że znaleźliśmy żywą osobę, która jest ciężko ranna i potrzebuję szybko specjalistycznej pomocy. No dalej, ruszaj do promu i przekazuj wiadomość! - po tych słowach, żołnierz szybko ruszył w stronę pojazdu.

Reszta oddziału zajęła się zdjęciem resztek gruzu z ciała kobiety. Kiedy była wolna ułożyli ją z boku, na kawałku równej powierzchni. Na brzuchu znajdowała się duża plama zastygłej krwi, patrząc na tę ranę lekarz zdziwił się, że kobieta jeszcze żyje.

 _Naprawdę twarda z ciebie sztuka, co?_

Lekarz wyciągnął przenośną apteczkę i podał poszkodowanej porcję medi-żelu. Wiedział, że nie załatwi to wszystkich problemów, na razie jednak musiała wystarczyć. Po podaniu leku obejrzał jej ciało, tak jak przypuszczał, ręką była złamana - prawdopodobnie w dwóch miejscach. Szybko ją unieruchomił.

Mężczyzna patrzył jeszcze chwilę w twarz rannej, z której przez liczne poparzenia i zadrapania nie mógł za wiele odczytać. Jedyne co potrafił bezbłędnie zinterpretować to ból malujący się na resztkach jej twarzy. Tak bardzo chciał go załagodzić, niestety nie miał przy sobie odpowiednich środków. Kiedy upewnił się, że poszkodowana może być przetransportowana na prom, zawołał inżyniera, który był przygotowany na taką sytuację.

Wyciągnął przenośne nosze, na których położono opatrzoną osobę.

\- Wy dwaj bierzcie ranną i ruszamy w stronę promu. Ta kobieta potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy i my ją jej zapewnimy. Jazda! - po tych słowach grupa ruszyła do pojazdu. Na czele szedł inżynier wraz z młodym szeregowym, za nimi dwójka z noszami i nieprzytomną kobietą, a pochód zamykał lekarz i reszta żołnierzy.

W ogólnym podnieceniu, spowodowanym znalezieniem pierwszej żywej osoby, nikt nie zauważył nieśmiertelnika zwisającego z szyi ofiary z wytartym i zadrapanym napisem N7.

Kiedy dotarli do promu, statek już czekał aby zabrać ich z Cytadeli i przetransportować wprost na Ziemię. Ranna potrzebowała pomocy specjalistów, więc bez ociągania się wnieśli ją do pojazdu i położyli na specjalnie przygotowanym do tego stole. Przymocowali ją pasami, aby była bezpieczna w czasie lotu. Kiedy prom znalazł się już na okręcie nie minęła nawet minuta, a statek ruszył prosto na Ziemię, gdzie ranna miała otrzymać potrzebną pomoc.

 _To jest ten impuls, którego potrzebowałem. Nie_ \- poprawił się lekarz, spoglądając na resztę załogi. - _Którego my wszyscy potrzebowaliśmy._


	4. Rozdział 4 - Rozmowa

**Rozdział IV - "Rozmowa"**

Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy Garrus uspokoił się i położył na jednym z łóżek w kwaterach załogi. Inni proponowali mu, żeby zdrzemnął się w pokoju pani komandor, ale on nie był na to gotowy. Miejsce, z którym miał tyle miłych wspomnień, w tym momencie dobiło by go i odebrało mu resztki chęci do życia. A było to ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował.

Kiedy tak leżał i rozmyślał o wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni, do pokoju weszła Liara. Usiadła na jednym z łóżek, spojrzała na niego, posłała mu coś w rodzaju pokrzepiającego uśmiechu - jeśli można to było nazwać uśmiechem - i położyła się na materacu. Nie był specjalnie wygodny, ale jak na wojskowe warunki i tak nie prezentował się najgorzej.

Upłynęła chwila, kolejna, a turianin i asari leżeli w ciszy. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało od czego zacząć rozmowę, żadne też nie było pewne czy w ogóle chce ją zaczynać.

\- Wiesz czego będzie mi brakować najbardziej? - powiedziała asari, przerywając zaległą w pokoju ciszę. - Najbardziej będzie mi brakować jej pewności siebie i tego, z jaką łatwością przychodziło jej właściwe postępowanie. Tego jak bez wahania była gotowa skoczyć w ogień w imię dobra drugiej osoby.

\- Tak - Garrus ponownie wyobraził sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie. - Czasem mam wrażenie, że te właściwe postępowanie miała zapisane w DNA. - odetchnął i spokojnie kontynuował. - Nie było i nie będzie drugiej takiej osoby, która była w stanie tyle poświęcić dla zapewnienia galaktyce pokoju.

Po tych słowach w pokoju ponownie zapanowała cisza, którą po kilku minutach przerwał turianin.

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę naszego pierwszego pocałunku. - Liara położyła się na boku, głowę oparła na swojej ręce i z zaciekawieniem spojrzała wprost na Garrusa. Turianin kontynuował historię - Po tym jak Shepard pojawiła się na Menae w czasie walk ze Żniwiarzami, poczułem jak spada mi wielki kamień z serca. Przez cały czas, od kiedy musiała się udać na Ziemię, martwiłem się, czy jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczę, czy dane nam będzie spędzić ze sobą jeszcze odrobinę czasu. Kiedy zaproponowała mi miejsce na Normandii nie zastanawiałem się ani przez chwilę. Może zabrzmi to śmiesznie, ale w tamtym momencie nie martwiłem się o mój dom, o atak Żniwiarzy, ale o to czy ona nadal coś do mnie czuje.

\- Nie uważam, by było to głupie - odpowiedziała Liara.

\- Dziękuję… - Garrus spojrzał na nią, po czym jego wzrok powędrował z powrotem w stronę sufitu. - Kiedy po powrocie odwiedziła mnie po raz pierwszy w centrali artyleryjskiej - miałem ochotę ją złapać, przytulić i nigdy więcej nie puścić. Ale najpierw musiałem wiedzieć, czy i ona nadal coś do mnie czuję. Kiedy powiedziała, że nie zapomniała naszych wspólnych chwil, pod wpływem tych wszystkich emocji, słowa zaczęły mi się plątać. A ona widziała jak temu zaradzić - kiedy pocałowała mnie po raz pierwszy, byłem już pewien, że na pewno jest dla mnie kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką. Wiedziałem, że to właśnie z nią chcę spędzić resztę mojego życia - Garrus ponownie odetchnął.

\- Co było dalej? - w głosie Liary było słychać nutkę ciekawości.

\- Przez te wszystkie działania nie mieliśmy dla siebie za dużo czasu. Kiedy tylko udało nam się znaleźć chwilę wytchnienia, rozmawialiśmy, tak długo, jak było to możliwe. Każda taka rozmowa dawała mi siłę do dalszych działań.

Mam nadzieję, że i ja mogłem być dla niej oparciem… Ale co było dalej, więc kiedy byłem już pewien, że Shepard to ta jedyna, postanowiłem, że zrobię dla niej coś miłego. Coś co na chwilę odwróci jej uwagę od ciągłej walki o los galaktyki. Byliśmy na Cytadeli - wspomnienie tego miejsca wywołało w nim ukłucie bólu, które starał się zamaskować - zabrałem ją na szczyt Prezydium.

Zapytałem się jej czy jest gotowa zaangażować się w ten związek i przestać oglądać się za innym turianami - Garrus zaśmiał się. - A ona odpowiedziała, że jedyne co pozwoliło jej przetrwać rozstanie z Ziemią, to myśl, że gdzieś w kosmosie jestem ja… I że mnie kocha, po czym znowu się pocałowaliśmy - po tych słowach Garrus zamilkł, a po jego poliku spłynęła samotna łza.

\- Garrus - Liara wstała z łóżka i usiadła obok niego - wiem, że to słowa nic nie zmienią, ale tak bardzo mi przykro. - po czym dotknęła dłonią jego ramienia. Turianin wzdrygnął się, spojrzał spokojnie na przyjaciółkę. Asari cofnęła dłoń, lekko speszona. Nie chciała, żeby jej gest był źle odebrany. Próbowała tylko wesprzeć przyjaciela. Ale Garrus nie wydawał się zły, wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szyby, z której miał niezły widok na przestrzeń kosmiczną. Wpatrzony w mijaną planetę, nie umiał przypomnieć sobie jej nazwy, rozmyślał o ostatnich chwilach z ukochaną, o tym co mógł powiedzieć, żeby sprawić, by została razem z nim.

Liara postanowiła zostawić go w spokoju, nie chciała być natrętna, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy widziała, że Garrus potrzebuje chwili samotności.

Była już przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszała jego głos:

\- Żałuję, że z nią nie zostałem. Żałuję, że to ona zginęłą, a nie ja. Żałuję, że nic nie zrobiłem, żeby ją zatrzymać… - po tych słowach zamilkł, a Liara ponownie nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Dopóki w jej głowie nie ukształtowała się pewna myśl.

\- Czego jak czego, ale jednej rzeczy jestem pewna - chociaż Garrus się nie odwrócił, była pewna, że ją słucha. - Kochała cię i chciała żebyś był bezpieczny. Żebyś mógł żyć i o niej pamiętać - po tych słowach wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając go samego z jego myślami.


	5. Rozdział 5 - Szansa

**Rozdział V - "Szansa"**

Kiedy statek z ocalałą z Cytadeli pojawił się na lądowisku we wschodniej części Londynu, czekał już na niego prom medyczny z personelem gotowym na przejęcie rannej kobiety.

W każdej ze zaznajomionych z sytuacją osób pojawiło się podniecenie, którego źródłem była nieznana osoba. Skoro jedna kobieta mogła przeżyć porwanie przez Żniwiarzy dawało to nadzieję innym, że ich zaginionych bliskich, przyjaciół może czekać podobny los. Pojawiła się szansa na wspólną radość, a nie kolejny pogrzeb i pożegnanie.

Kiedy załoga poszukiwawcza przekazała ranną personelowi medycznemu, ci pogratulowali im dobrze wykonanego zadania i zachęcili, żeby rozpowiadali o tym innym ludziom, miało to podbudować morale odbudowującego się ziemskiego społeczeństwa.

Po zabezpieczeniu noszy z ranną, prom poleciał wprost do najbliższego szpitala, w którym na kobietę czekała przygotowana sala i równie gotowy zespół lekarzy. Gdy znalazła się w szpitalu spowodowała niemałe poruszenie, każdy chciał zobaczyć ocalałą, pomimo tego, że nie mieli pojęcia o jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Owa tożsamość mogła wprawić ludzi w jeszcze większą euforię - któż nie chciałby zobaczyć na własne oczy bohaterki, która ryzykowała własne życie dla dobra wszechświata i jego mieszkańców, a która ostatecznie powstrzymało Żniwiarzy i ich okrutny plan.

Przed przewiezieniem na salę personel musiał przygotować ranną do zabiegu. Pozbył się zniekształconego pancerza oraz innych nadpalonych części garderoby. Po tym jak lekarze usunęli z niej zniszczone ubranie, nieznajoma mogła być przewieziona na salę. Zanim jednak personel przewiózł ją tam, jeden z lekarzy ostrożnie zdjął z jej szyi nieśmiertelnik. Kiedy pierwszy z pracowników, przeczytał zapisane na nim dane, otworzył szeroko oczy - nie dowierzał temu co właśnie przeczytał.

Przekazał wisiorek kolegom i gdy wraz z ich pomocą upewnił się, że nie ma żadnych urojeń, nakazał poinformowanie admirała Hacketta o tożsamości odnalezionej osoby.

 _Na pewno będzie chciał się o tym dowiedzieć, zresztą jak wszyscy inni członkowie Przymierza._

Jednak na razie musiał odłożyć jej tożsamość na bok, najważniejsze było jej zdrowie i doprowadzenie jej ciała do jak najlepszego stanu.

Gdy tylko kobieta znalazła się na sali zabiegowej, zespół lekarzy zaczął składać ranną do kupy. Najpierw zaczęli od oczyszczenia ciała, a szczególności co groźniejszych ran, by po chwili zaszyć je, używając do tego najnowocześniejszego sprzętu. Po ich załataniu, zabrali się, za nastawienie złamanej ręki, którą następnie wpakowali w gips.

 _Jak mawiał mój profesor -_ pomyślał lekarz _\- technologia, technologią, ale nic nie zastąpi czasu i naturalnej regeneracji organizmu._

Po tym jak personel upewnił się, że ranna nie jest już narażona na krwawienie wewnętrzne, zabrali się za opatrywanie powierzchownych ran oraz twarzy, która cała pokryta strupami ukrywała tożsamość uratowanej kobiety. Na szczęście dzięki nieśmiertelnikowi dowiedzieli się z kim mają do czynienia.

Bo w sali szpitalnej, już po doprowadzeniu do stabilnego stanu, znajdowała się komandor Jane Shepard - bohaterka i pogromczyni Żniwiarzy. Zwiastunka pokoju i wolnej galaktyki.

Admirał Hackett był w trakcie kolejnego z zaplanowanych na ten dzień spotkań. Te konkretnie miało ustalić plan odbudowy części ziemskiej floty kosmicznej, która w wyniku wojny ze Żniwiarzami, straciła ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent żołnierzy i pilotów; więcej niż którakolwiek z flot członków Przymierza.

Hackett miał serdecznie dość kolejnego spotkania, w którym kolejne osoby przekrzykiwały się na co powinny zostać przeznaczone resztki ziemskich funduszy. Wiedział jednak, że jego obecność jest wymagana, jako najwyższego rangą przedstawiciela wspomnianej floty. I choć nie miał siły użerać się z kolejnymi biurokratami, musiał swoje emocje odłożyć na bok, tego wymagało jego stanowisko.

Admirał myślał, że będzie zmuszony do słuchania tych ludzi jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę, kiedy do sali wbiegł zdyszany żołnierz, z informacją o ważnym telefonie do admirała. Hackett zdziwił się, że nie został wezwany w bardziej nowoczesny sposób, choć mogły za tym stać zniszczenia w infrastrukturze, o których jeszcze nie wiedział.

Kiedy znalazł się w pomieszczeniu komunikacyjnym, inny z żołnierzy skierował go w stronę dzwoniącego telefonu.

Hackett podszedł do niego, uniósł słuchawkę i przedstawił się.

Kiedy usłyszał, że po drugiej stronie znajduje się pracownik londyńskiego szpitala, nie wiedział w pierwszej chwili co ma o tym myśleć. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy usłyszał nazwisko rannej, zamarł na chwilę, po czym powiedział:

\- Jesteś pewien? - w jego głosie coś się zmieniło. Stał się bardziej żywy, mężczyzna poczuł przypływ nowej energii.

\- Niestety nie możemy na razie tego stwierdzić w stu procentach, z powodu ran, ale ta kobieta miała naszyjnik N7, na którym wyraźnie było zapisane, że należy on do komandor Jane Shepard. Przygotowujemy się do pobrania próbek DNA, w celu potwierdzenia jej tożsamości.

\- Rozumiem. To nie szaleństwo, to po prostu nie możliwe, ale jeśli twierdzić, że jest na to minimalna szansa… - admirał zrobił krótką przerwę, musiał przemyśleć swoje następne działania, chociaż był już pewien, co zamierza zrobić. - Wyruszę do was pierwszym możliwym statku, a dopóki z nią nie porozmawiam, nie rozpowiadajcie nikomu o jej tożsamości. Nie możemy robić ludziom fałszywej nadziei, dopóki nie będzie zupełnie pewni.

\- Tak jest, Admirale! - odpowiedział głos w słuchawce.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie oczekujcie mnie raczej jeszcze dzisiaj. Bez odbioru - odłożył telefon. Musiał przez chwilę pomyśleć.

 _Czy to możliwe, że to naprawdę Shepard?_

 _Muszę sam się przekonać_ \- tego był pewien. W jego głowie ukształtowała się kolejna myśl, a wraz z nią na twarzy Hacketta pojawił się uśmiech. _\- Jeśli ktokolwiek miał przeżyć taki wybuch, to tylko ona._

Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Kiedy był już pewien, co zamierza zrobić, udał się prosto w stronę portu. Bez względu na koszty jeszcze tego samego dnia musiał się znaleźć w tym londyńskim szpitalu.

Nie wierzył, że takie coś może się w ogóle wydarzyć, ale jeśli czegoś go ta wojna nauczyła, to tego, że wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli sprawy dotyczą komandor Jane Shepard.


	6. Rozdział 6 - Przebudzenie

**Rozdział VI - "Przebudzenie"**

Powoli, z każdym kolejnym oddechem, wracała jej świadomość, a wraz z nią jej ciało przeszywały kolejne fale bólu. Czuła, się słabo. Każdemu wdechowi towarzyszyło nieprzyjemne kłucie. A na dodatek, jakby tego było mało, jej twarz okropnie ją swędziała. Chciała się podrapać, ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu, kiedy jednak spróbowała podnieść rękę poczuła, że jest ona cięższa niż zwykle.

 _Czyżby gips?_ \- zaśmiała się w duchu. - _Kto go jeszcze stosuje?_

Spróbowała podnieść drugą, ta była zdecydowanie lżejsza. Uniosła ją na kilka centymetrów, jednak zabrakło jej siły i ręka upadła z powrotem na materac. Nie czuła się najlepiej, ale nie sądziła, że jest na tyle osłabiona, że nie będzie w stanie podnieść cholernej ręki.

Ale jedna myśl wyleciała ponad kolejne ataki bólu i odrętwienia:

 _Gdzie ja jestem?_

W tym samym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że ma zamknięte oczy. To dziwne jak osłabiony umysł nie zwrócił uwagi na taki fakt. Shepard otworzyła oczy, ale jedyną rzeczą, którą ujrzała było oślepiające światło. Chwile trwało, zanim wzrok przyzwyczaił się do otoczenia. Komandor zamrugała kilka razy i spostrzegła, że znajduje się w jakimś sterylnym, czystym pomieszczeniu. Choć jej umysł wciąż był osłabiony, udało jej się wydedukować, że znajduje się prawdopodobnie w jakimś szpitalu.

Jane próbowała się rozejrzeć, miała nadzieję znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę, która podpowiedziała by jej, gdzie się teraz znajduje. Jednak tak samo jak z ręką i tu zabrakło jej siły, by obrócić głowę. Jedyne na co było ją stać to minimalne drgnięcie, które wystarczyło by zwrócić uwagę przebywającego w pokoju doktora.

\- Budzi się! - głos dochodził gdzieś z prawej strony. Chociaż nie miała co do tego pewności.

\- Zawołajcie admirała Hacketta! - powiedział drugi, gdzieś zza jej głowy. Może się przesłyszała, ale wydawało jej się, że usłyszała nazwisko swojego przyjaciela.

W przypływie nowych sił, odwróciła głowę w stronę jednego z głosów i przed jej oczami pojawiła się twarz starszego mężczyzny w białym kitlu. Od razu wiedziała z kim ma do czynienia. _Lekarz. Człowiek. A więc znajduje się na Ziemi?_ \- te kilka myśli przeleciało przez jej obolałą głowę.

\- Witaj wśród żywych Shepard. - w pierwszym momencie Jane myślała, że powiedział to do niej doktor. Jednak po chwili przy jej łóżku pojawiła się postać, którą znała już od tylu lat. Admirał Hackett złapał ją za dłoń, na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech. Nie pamiętała by admirał się kiedyś uśmiechał. - Nieźle nas wystraszyłaś pani komandor. Myśleliśmy, że wybuch Tygla - zawahał się - że, no wiesz. Że była to twoja ostatnia misja. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz co chcę powiedzieć?

\- Admirale, proszę wybaczyć, ale jestem dość słaba, a moje myśli nie są na tyle jasne.

\- To zrozumiałe w twojej sytuacji - wtrącił się jeden z lekarzy. - Jak na takie urazy i twój obecny stan, to i tak cud, że już się obudziłaś.

Shepard spojrzała na lekarza, po czym jej wzrok zatrzymał się ponownie na admirale. Poczuła, że pomału wracają jej siły, że stać ją na kolejny ruch głową.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała przyjaciela.

\- Udało ci się Shepard. Powstrzymałaś Żniwiarzy, uratowałaś galaktykę, ale było blisko i prawie przypłaciłaś to życiem. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale udało ci się przeżyć wybuch Tygla. No i miałaś szczęście, że nasi żołnierze znaleźli cię podczas przeszukiwania tego, co z niego zostało.

Wraz z tymi słowami, fala wspomnień zalała jej myśli, morderczy bieg w stronę przekaźnika, rozmowa z Andersonem i Człowiekiem Iluzją, zabójstwo tego drugiego i ostatnia słowa jej dobrego przyjacielem. Teraz pamiętała, cenę którą Anderson zapłacił za wolny wszechświat. Cenę, którą ona o mało nie zapłaciła. Nie minęła chwila, a w jej głowie pojawiła się nowa myśl.

\- Co z moimi przyjaciółmi? - rzuciła w stronę admirała. - Co z załogą Normandii, czy wszyscy są cali, udało im się przeżyć? - Hackett uśmiechnął się.

\- Z tego co wiem, nic im nie jest - zamyślił się, a jego mina momentalnie stała się poważna. - Chociaż doszły mnie słuchy, że wasza sztuczna inteligencja, EDI, jeśli się nie mylę, uległa destrukcji w wyniku wybuchu energii z Tygla. Zresztą jak większość robotów i organizmów syntetycznych. Przykro mi.

Ale Jane wraz z pierwszymi słowami admirała, przypomniała sobie ostatnie wspomnienia z Tygla. Pamiętała swoją decyzję. Wiedziała jakie będą jej konsekwencje i teraz, już po wszystkim, nie pozostało jej nic innego jak życie z nimi. Żałowała EDI, wiedziała, że wiele jej zawdzięczała, ale taka była cena pokonania Żniwiarzy.

Lecz tę myśl już po chwili zastąpiła kolejna, milsza. Skoro reszta załogi przeżyła to znaczy, że Garrus też. Uśmiechnęła się, a jej serce się trochę uspokoiło. Ile by teraz dała, żeby zobaczyć turianina, żeby go uścisnąć, pocałować go. Spojrzała na twarz dowódcy.

\- Admirale Hackett, czy mógłbyś poinformować moją załogę, że chciałabym się z nimi zobaczyć? - na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas niepewności. Nie wiedziała, jaka będzie odpowiedź mężczyzny, jednak nie spodziewała się, że tak zareaguje na jej prośbę.

\- Shepard, nie żartuj. - zaśmiał się. - Tyle zrobiłaś dla naszej galaktyki, że taka przysługa to dla mnie obowiązek. Zaraz pójdę do centrali komunikacyjnej i wyślę im odpowiednią wiadomość. Ale póki tu jestem, czy jest coś co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, czego potrzebujesz?

\- Wybaczy pan admirale, że przeszkadzam - odezwał się lekarz - ale radziłbym opuszczenie pacjentki. Jest wyczerpana i powinna odpocząć.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział. - W takim wypadku do zobaczenia Shepard i zdrowiej szybko - po tych słowach Hackett ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zanim zrobił choćby kilka kroków, zatrzymał go głos komandor.

\- Właściwie admirale, jeśli mogę spytać, co ty tu w ogóle robisz? - nie wiedzieć czemu, ale dopiero teraz doszła do niej ta myśl. Co jedna z najważniejszych postaci w odradzającym się ziemskim społeczeństwie, robiła tu, kiedy pewnie była potrzeba w stu innych miejscach. Admirał się odwrócił.

\- Wiesz, jakiś tydzień temu otrzymałem wiadomość od lekarza, który gadał szalone rzeczy, o tym, że udało im się odnaleźć i uratować, naszą największą bohaterkę. A ja jestem z tych ludzi, którzy chcą być zawsze jak najlepiej poinformowani, więc jeszcze tego samego dnia, wynająłem prom i ruszyłem tu na złamanie karku. Żeby mieć pewność, że ktoś nie robi sobie ze mnie żartów. - na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się uśmiech. - Zajęło nam to dzień, może dwa zanim byliśmy pewni twojej tożsamości. Chociaż lekarze znaleźli przy tobie twój nieśmiertelnik, wolałem mieć pewność, że ty to ty, że nie jest to jakaś straszna pomyłka. Ale po pobraniu od ciebie próbek i zbadaniu twojego dna, oraz dzięki tym kilku elektrycznym częścią, które masz w sobie, byliśmy pewni, że grupa poszukiwawcza znalazła prawdziwą komandor Jane Shepard. Tak więc siedziałem tu od tego czasu i czekałem kiedy się wybudzisz.

\- A teraz wybacz, ale należy ci się trochę odpoczynku. Ja w tym czasie, pójdę do tej centrali komunikacyjnej i poinformuję załogę twojego okrętu, że znalazłem jej zagubionego komandora.


	7. Rozdział 7 - Wiadomość

**Rozdział VII - "Wiadomość"**

Garrus spędził kolejne dni, tak jak w czasie podróży z Shepard, w centrali artyleryjskiej. Nie miał ochoty na dłuższe przebywanie w kwaterach załogi. Turianin nie opuszczał pomieszczenia przez całą drogę, nie licząc kilku wyjść do toalety i jednej krótkiej wizyty w kajucie pani komandor. Po rozmowie z Liarą, po wyrzuceniu tego co ciążyło mu na sercu, myślał, że jest gotów na spotkanie z nieuniknionym.

Około pierwszej w nocy, kiedy reszta załogi spała, Garrus zakradł się do windy i wjechał na najwyższe piętro, do starej siedziby Shepard. Kiedy znalazł się w jej kajucie, usiadł na łóżku. Zaczął rozmyślać o ich ostatniej nocy. O tym jak słodko wyglądała w czasie snu, o tym jak wstał wcześniej i nie potrafił jej obudzić. Jak wpatrywał się w nią przez dobrą godzinę, marząc by ta chwila spokoju mogła trwać wiecznie.

Siedział tak i myślał o ich wspólnie spędzonym czasie, aż do momentu, w którym jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednym ze strojów Shepard. Tym samym, który miała na sobie podczas ich przygody na Prezydium. Podszedł do szafki, w której wisiało ubranie, złapał je w dłonie i wyciągnął. Przejechał po nim palcami, pogładził je, przytulił. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Shepard jest razem z nim.

 _Och, ile bym dał, żeby cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć. Jeszcze raz przytulić, pocałować, chciałbym, żebyś znowu tu była_ \- po jego twarzy spłynęło kilka łez. Minęłą chwila, nim znowu opanował to uczucie pustki.

Przetarł oczy, rzucił ubranie w kąt i wyszedł z pokoju, wściekły na siebie, że w ogóle spróbował tam wejść. Nie był jeszcze gotowy. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie.

Wrócił więc do centrali i ponownie się w niej zamknął, tym razem nie miał zamiaru już jej opuszczać.

Nadal czuł się słabo w towarzystwie, a to pomieszczenie było jednym z miejsc, w których nie musiał obawiać się tłumów odwiedzających. Nie miał pojęcia co jest kolejnym celem ich podróży, nie interesowało go to. Ważne, że Normandia znów gdzieś leciała, a on miał względny spokój.

Przerwę w jego samotności stanowiły rozmowy z innymi członkami załogi, głównie z Liarą, ale odwiedzili go również Tali, Kaidan i James. To właśnie od niego turianin dowiedział się, co stało się z EDI i jak mocno jej stratę odczuł Joker. Garrus nie miał pojęcia o uczuciu, które łączyło Jeffa z robotem, ale kiedy dowiedział się o nim, zrozumiał, że nie tylko on czuje się teraz podle.

Choć wiedział, że to złe, w jakimś stopniu go to pocieszyło.

Świadomość, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która cierpi po stracie ukochanej sprawiła, że nie czuł się już tak samotnie. Był na świecie ktoś, kto rozumiał targające nim emocje.

Minęło kilka dni, podczas których Garrus postanowił, kilka ważnych rzeczy, Po dłuższych rozmyślaniach zrozumiał, że trudno będzie mu się pogodzić z odejściem Shepard, jeśli zostanie na Normandii. Trudno przestać o kimś myśleć, jeśli wokół otaczają cię osoby i rzeczy, które stale ci o nim przypominają.

Tak więc postanowił. _Dla własnego dobra porzucę Normandie - przynajmniej na jakiś czas - i polecę na Palaven, spotkać się z rodziną. W końcu nie widział jej od zakończenia wojny._ Turianinowi wydawało się, że może to okaże się w jakimś stopniu lekarstwem na jego obolałą duszę.

W tym samym momencie Normandia, jakby czytając jego myśli zmieniła kierunek. Była to zmiana na tyle odczuwalna, że nawet zamyślony G _arrus poczuł, wstrząs który przeszedł po statku. Joker pewnie dostał nowy cel_ \- pomyślał. - _Przecież nie okaże się zaraz, że mamy tu jakiegoś cholernego telepatę, który wyczuł, co planuję_ \- zaśmiał się pod nosem i wrócił myślami do swojego planu.

Zaczął zastanawiać się jak powie o tym reszcie. _Może lepszym rozwiązaniem będzie jeśli ucieknę w środku nocy, kiedy Normandia przybije do jakiegoś portu. Tak, tak chyba będzie najlepiej. Pozwoli na odejście, bez kolejnych pożegnań._ A od jakiegoś tygodnia to właśnie pożegnania stały się dla niego najbardziej znienawidzoną rzeczą we wszechświecie. _Nigdy nie wiesz, czy nie jest ono ostatnie_ \- pomyślał.

Jego przemyślenia zostały nagle przerwane, ktoś głośno łomotał w drzwi centrali.

 _Pewnie to Liara, czego ona może znowu chcieć?_

Zamierzał zignorować hałas, ale dźwięk się powtórzył. I znowu, tym razem towarzyszył mu głos asari:

\- Garrusie, to naprawdę ważne! Otwieraj i to już! - wydawało mu się, że słyszy w jej głosie nutę podniecenia, może nawet radości. _Co mogło wprowadzić ją w taki nastrój?_ Cóż, jeśli to rzeczywiście takie ważne, to mógł przecież poświęcić jej kilka minut. Potem w spokoju wróciłby z powrotem do swojego planu.

Otworzył drzwi, przed oczami ukazała mu się przyjaciółka lekko zdyszana, ale z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- O co… - ale nie zdążył dokończyć pytania. Przerwała mu odpowiedź Liary.

\- Shepard - zrobiła przerwę na oddech - znaleźli ją. Jest na Ziemi. Ciężko ranna. Ale żyje. Właśnie. Dostałam. Wiadomość od Hacketta - po tych słowach ponownie odetchnęła. Musiała biec z tą informacją na złamanie karku. Żeby przekazać mu ją najszybciej jak to możliwe.

\- Jesteś pewna? To nie żaden błąd lub chory dowcip? - turianin nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Liara odpoczęła sekundę i mogła wreszcie spokojnie przekazać resztę wiadomości.

\- Admirał jest pewien, że to Shepard. Właśnie nas poinformował, stąd ta nagła zmiana kursu. Komandor żyje, jest teraz w ziemskim szpitalu. Doprowadzają ją tam do porządku… - asari nie zauważyła nawet kiedy Garrus usiadł na ziemi w niemym szoku. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. Tysiące myśli przebiegło przez jego głowę. Ale ta jedna, była silniejsza niż inne, bardziej wyraźna. Shepard żyje. Jest na Ziemi.

Garrus nie zauważył kiedy po jego twarzy zaczęły płynąć kolejne łzy. Szybko przerodziły się w małe strumyki, a te po chwili zaczęły przypominać małe wodospady. I po raz pierwszy od zakończenia wojny nie były to łzy smutku, czy zwątpienia. Tylko niesamowitej radości, która zalała jego serce wraz z tymi dwoma słowami.

Shepard.

Żyje.

A on musi ją jak najszybciej zobaczyć.


	8. Rozdział 8 - Spotkanie

**Rozdział VIII - "Spotkanie"**

Minęło kilka dni od rozmowy Shepard z admirałem Hackettem. Kobieta leżała na szpitalnym łóżku i odpoczywała po operacji. Po tym jak zaczęła odzyskiwać siły, zespół chirurgiczny zabrał się za swoje ostatnie zadanie. Lekarze zajęli się przeszczepem skóry, w miejscach, które tego koniecznie wymagały - głównie twarzy. Po kilkugodzinnej operacji Shepard została przewieziona do jednej z prywatnych sal.

Po tych wszystkich zabiegach potrzebowała odpoczynku, którego nie mogła zagwarantować jej zwykła sala. W wyniku jakiegoś przecieku, po szpitalu rozniosła się wiadomość, że w jednym z tutejszych pomieszczeń znajduje się komandor, odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie Żniwiarzy. Tłumy ludzi: kobiet, mężczyzn i dzieci chcieli zobaczyć swoją bohaterkę.

Shepard leżała na łóżku, spoglądając przy tym w stronę okna. Miała z niego widok na Big Ben, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Jej myśli błądziły wokół Londynu jak i wielu innych miast.

 _Ile pracy będzie potrzebne, żeby na nowo odbudować to, co zostało zniszczone? Ile jeszcze ciał znajduje się wśród tych ruin, czekając na to, aż ktoś je wreszcie odnajdzie?_ Nie chciała o tym myśleć, każde takie pytanie było kolejną falą bólu - która przeszywała zarówno jej ciało jak i umysł. Ale ten widok, nie pozwalał jej od tego uciec.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł kolejny doktor, nie wiedziała już który z kolei. Przestała to liczyć. Lekarz sprawdził jej stan oraz zapytał czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Tak jak poprzednio, grzecznie go zbyła - nie miała ochoty na kolejną rozmowę o jej stanie zdrowia. Denerwowało ją to.

Po tym jak mężczyzna opuścił pomieszczenie, Jane poprawiła sobie poduszkę, ułożyła się wygodnie i zamknęła oczy. Chwilę później zasnęła, a jej myśli nareszcie uwolniły się od obrazu zgliszczy Londynu, zamiast tego skupiły się na postaci pewnego turianina, którego Shepard tak bardzo chciała zobaczyć.

Kiedy tylko prom, którym lecieli wylądował na szpitalnym lądowisku, Garrus wyskoczył z niego, nie zważając na otoczenie.

Nie minęła minuta, a znajdował się już przy punkcie informacyjnym, w którym siedziała jakaś kobieta. Recepcjonistka zdziwiła się na widok turianina, chociaż starała się tego po sobie nie pokazywać - nieskutecznie.

Garrus kazał jej wskazać pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowała się teraz Shepard. Właśnie miał zacząć na nią wrzeszczeć, kiedy do budynku weszła reszta załogi. Kobieta nie chciała przekazać informacji co do pobytu pani komandor, z powodu zakazu, który otrzymała od jednego z głównych lekarzy.

Dopiero przyjście doktora i wytłumaczenie całej sytuacji, poskutkowało. Shepard znajdowała się na trzecim piętrze w sali 308. Turianin, tak jak zresztą cała załoga, zamierzał od razu tam pobiec, ale lekarz poprosił ich o spokój i zobowiązał się, że sam zaprowadzi ich do sali. Nie chciał wzbudzać sensacji wśród pacjentów, a bez wątpienia byłaby nią ta osobliwa grupa, pędząca przez szpitalne korytarze.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się przed salą Shepard. Zanim jednak mogli do niej wejść, lekarz miał sprawdzić, czy jest w stanie przyjąć teraz grupę gości. Garrus był gotowy wbiec tam pomimo zakazu, jednak ostatecznie pohamował się, biorąc na wzgląd dobre samopoczucie Shepard. W końcu kilka minut go przecież nie zbawi, czyż nie?

Kiedy doktor wyszedł z sali poinformował ich, że komandor obecnie odpoczywa i nie należy jej budzić. Nakazał im udanie się do poczekalni, gdzie mieli zostać, aż do chwili, kiedy Shepard się obudzi.

Ale Garrus nie mógł już dłużej czekać. Zanim lekarz zdołał odejść, turianin poprosił go o możliwość zajrzenia do niej. Na początku doktor nie chciał się zgodzić, ale widząc desperację w oczach turianina, słuchając jego błagań, zgodził się na odwiedziny, pod warunkiem, że wejdzie tam sam, większy tłum mógł zakłócić jej spokój.

W końcu, kiedy wszedł do pokoju, zamarł na chwilę w miejscu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tuż przed nim, na łóżku spoczywa Shepard. Wydawało mu się, że to zwykły sen, który rozpłynie się wraz z przebudzeniem. Zmrużył oczy raz, potem drugi. Ale ona tam nadal leżała. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Kiedy wreszcie wróciło mu czucie w kończynach, podszedł bliżej i spojrzał, na jej twarz. Widać było na niej ślady ostatnich operacji, ale Garrus nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi. Chciał ją pogładzić po poliku, przytulić, poczuć jej oddech na swojej piersi. Ledwo się powstrzymywał.

Zamiast tego, usiadł na jednym ze znajdujących się tam krzeseł i wpatrywał się w nią tak jak tego wieczora w kajucie, w przeddzień ostatecznej bitwy ze Żniwiarzami. Teraz jednak był pewien, że nic mu już jej nie odbierze. NIe potrafił opisać tego, jak wspaniale się teraz czuł.

Tak więc spoglądał na nią przez godzinę, potem kolejną. Niebo za szybą zaczęło robić się granatowe, zanim się obejrzał był już wieczór. Turianin czuł się wyczerpany, tyle emocji jednego dnia - każdego mogłyby pozbawić sił. Przymknął oczy i zanim się obejrzał padł w słodkie objęcia Morfeusza.

Obudziła się w nocy. Czuła się względnie wypoczęta, w pokoju panował mrok, pewnie jeden z lekarzy zalecił zgaszenie świateł, by nie przeszkadzać jej w czasie snu. Shepard przetarła oczy, ziewnęła ze dwa razy. Zerknęła w stronę cyfrowego zegara, który wisiał na przeciwko jej łóżka. Wskazywał godzinę 3:42.

Minęła chwila zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że słyszy czyjś oddech. Ktoś jeszcze był w pomieszczeniu. Odwróciła się w prawą stronę i spostrzegła, że na jednym z dwóch krzeseł siedzi - a dokładniej mówiąc - śpi jakaś osoba. Nie potrafiła jej rozpoznać, widziała tylko jej zarys. Jane zdziwiła się, nie był to raczej żaden z lekarzy. Wolną ręką poszukała włącznika nocnej lampki.

Światło było łagodne, ledwie oświetlało połowę pokoju. Ale wystarczyła jej ta odrobina, aby rozpoznać osobę, spoczywającą na krześle.

Znajdował się na nim Garrus. Jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu, klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała wraz z kolejnymi oddechami. Uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy go takiego nie widziała. W końcu podczas wojny nie łatwo o chwilę wytchnienia.

Jego łagodny wyraz twarzy, spokojny oddech, były wystarczającą nagrodą, za wszystkie trudności, przez które musiała przejść w ostatnim czasie. Mogła tak wpatrywać się w niego godzinami.

Bardzo chciała go teraz przytulić, ale nie miała serca go wyrywać ze snu. Postanowiła poczekać aż się obudzi, w tym czasie zaczęła ponownie studiować, jego rysy, blizny, każdy cal jego ciała. Nie mogła nacieszyć się tym widokiem, ponownym odkrywaniem osoby, która tak wiele dla niej znaczyła.

Dochodziła godzina piąta, kiedy Garrus wreszcie się obudził. Chwilę mu zajęło, żeby przypomnieć sobie gdzie się znajdują. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że wszystkie jego wspomnienia były snem, z którego nie chciał się wybudzić.

Ale wtedy jego wzrok natrafił na czujne spojrzenie Shepard. Wpatrywała się w niego z uśmiechem.

Sekundę później turianin klęczał obok jej łóżka. Podniósł dłoń i delikatnie pogładził ją po poliku, tak jak to kiedyś zrobiła ona. Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, ale Shepard miała na to radę. I zanim Garrus się spostrzegł ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku.

\- Myślałem, że cię straciłem… - po jego twarzy spłynęła łza. W tych kilku słowach wyczuła ból, który musiał mu towarzyszyć od chwili jej zniknięcia. Sama nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak strasznie by się czuła, na jego miejscu. _Czy jeśli straciłaby Garrusa, jej życie mogłoby być takie same?_ Wiedziała, że nie. Ale nie chciała teraz o tym myśleć, nie chciała też żeby i on sobie zawracał tym głowę

Znowu byli razem, a ona pragnęła odrzucić wszystkie smutki i troski na bok, zamierzała cieszyć się tym szczęściem, które dawała jej obecność turianina.

Shepard dotknęła dłonią jego polik, starła z niego tę niepotrzebną nikomu łzę.

\- Przecież obiecałam, że wrócę - ponownie go pocałowała.

Pragnęła, żeby był tak blisko jak to tylko możliwe. Dlatego przesunęła się na łóżku, robiąc dla niego miejsce. Garrus chciał zaoponować - tylko i wyłącznie ze względu, na jej zdrowie - ale ona mu na to nie pozwoliła.

\- Proszę Garrusie, połóż się, przy mnie… - uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, tak jak pierwszego dnia w centrali.

\- Lekarze nie będą zachwyceni - ta obrona przychodziła mu z wielką trudnością, zwłaszcza, że chęć znalezienia się przy niej była ogromna. _Musi odpoczywać…_

\- Chrzanić doktorów i ich zalecenia, potrzebuję cię - a on nie dał jej się już dalej namawiać. Położył się przy niej i zanim się spostrzegł, już ją obejmował i delikatnie gładził jej talię. Ona wtuliła się głową w jego klatkę piersiową. Kiedy poczuł jej oddech, kiedy wreszcie miał ją w swoich ramionach uświadomił sobie, że ta okropna pustka, która ciążyła w jego sercu przez ostatnie dni, zaczyna znikać.

\- Shepard…

\- Jane - przerwała mu komandor. A on zrozumiał, że nigdy wcześniej nie mówił do niej po imieniu. Czym było to spowodowane? Nie miał zamiaru się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

\- Jane…

\- Tak, Garrusie? - w jej oczach widział radosne iskierki, droczyła się z nim…

\- Kocham Cię… - komandor uśmiechnęła się i czule go pocałowała.

\- Ja Ciebie też… - po tych słowach w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Garrus i Jane wpatrywali się w swoje oczy. Turianin dalej gładził ją po tali, ona natomiast ponownie dotknęła dłonią jego polika. Leżeli tak spokojnie, a czas mijał niepostrzeżenie. Na szczęście teraz nie musieli się nim już więcej przejmować.

Galaktyka była bezpieczna.

Ale co najważniejsze, oni znów byli razem.


End file.
